


Memorias de un corazón roto

by Dianah_11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Divorce, Español | Spanish, F/M, One Shot, Post-Divorce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener dos almas unidas.
Relationships: Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Memorias de un corazón roto

**Memorias de un corazón roto**

* * *

¿Cómo fue que termínanos así?, me lo pregunto muy menudo y más en momentos como estos, cuando está en la cocina preparando la cena junto a Yuri y se ve preciosa.  
  
¿Cómo fue que termínanos así? Creo que sí me pongo a analizarlo un poco comenzó ese día:

—Yakov — dijo mientras comenzaba su calentamiento y yo me encontraba anonado en sus agraciados movimientos.

—¿Sí, Lilia? — pregunté esperando alguna orden o regaño, sin embargo, las palabras que me dijo a continuación me dejaron sin habla.

—Quiero ser madre — respondió sin más —. He estado pensando en retirarme y criar a un niño: criar a nuestro hijo — y en la pequeña habitación llena de espejos se formó el silencio. Jamás, ni en mis más remotos sueños, había pensado formar una familia con Lilia. No porque no quisiera ni mucho menos, sino que ese deseo, esa idea, parecía tan irreal, tan lejana y todo ello porque para ella el ballet era su vida.  
En la jerarquía de cosas importantes en la vida de Lilia Baranovskaya, el ballet estaba en primer lugar y luego, me arriesgo a sonar pretencioso, me encontraba yo. Ahora creo seriamente que ese lugar lo ocupa Yuri.

—¿En serio quieres eso? — pregunté con nerviosismo y la miré a los ojos, ella asintió y no supe qué hacer a continuación, tal vez debía ir y abrazarla o darle un beso, pero no hice nada de eso, sólo la contemplé y me sumergí en esos preciosos iris esmeraldas que me recordaban el porqué de mi amor por ella y eso me llevó a la primera vez que la vi.

Era una noche nevada, típica en Moscú, y un viejo amigo, del cual ahora desconozco su paradero, me invitó a ver "El Cascanueces ". Me negué, pero a pesar de ello él logró arrastrarme hasta la puerta del viejo teatro.

—Te vas a divertir — afirmó mientras entrábamos. Hice un mohín, tenía que seguir entrenando, sin embargo, estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

Al tomar nuestros asientos miré fijamente el telón carmesí, preguntándome si la presentación realmente era tan buena como mi compañero prometía. La respuesta la obtuve casi al instante, ya que al subirse el telón vi a Lilia entregar el corazón bailando. Interpretaba a Clara y puedo decir que a pesar de todas las veces que he visto aquella obra, nadie ha logrado interpretar el papel como lo hizo Lilia aquel día; su destreza, su gracia y en especial ella te hacían no querer moverte de tu asiento. Lograba sumergirte en la historia y perderte en sus delicados movimientos. Luego, después de todo o quizás antes, estaban sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad, se veían llenos de vida y pasión, todo lo contrario a cuando nos dieron la noticia.

Después de varios meses intentando procrear a nuestro primogénito y fallando en cada intento, decidimos ir al médico, a que nos orientara o nos dijera cuál era el problema. "Examen de fertilidad" dijo el hombre y lo llevó a cabo. Días después regresamos a su frío consultorio y él, después de un breve discurso de "Esto se puede solucionar sí siguen adecuadamente el tratamiento", nos dio el diagnóstico:

—Usted es infértil — dijo mientras miraba a Lilia. Ella estaba atónita, los dos habíamos pensado que el hecho de no poder procrear era mi culpa (aún sigo creyendo en ello), pero no, justo en ese momento todo caía en sus hombros y a mí me dolía tanto no poderla ayudar. No lloró, sin embargo, cuando le pregunté sí estaba bien ella sonrió forzadamente, lo cual me hizo recordar el momento en el que, después de que finalizara la obra, le seguí a su camerino y le pregunté si quería ir a beber algo:

—Disculpe, señorita, pero me preguntaba si quisiera ir a beber un café conmigo a la cafetería que hay en la esquina — le dije, aunque desconocía si realmente había una cafetería cerca de aquel lugar (gracias al señor que la había). Ella accedió y no sé cómo lo conseguí tan fácilmente, años después me enteré que cada chico que disponía cortejarla tardaba por lo menos diez meses para que ella le mirara e intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras.

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedí un chocolate caliente, mientras que ella veía el menú con tristeza.

—La verdad, Yakov, es que no puedo consumir nada de esto — confesó luego de ver frente a sus ojos la rebanada de pastel que había ordenado momentos antes. Se encogió de hombros y me mostró una mueca que hacía pasar por sonrisa. Odiaba con todo mi ser aquella expresión porque transmitía la tristeza y vergüenza que Lilia guardaba hasta explotar. Me prometí a mí mismo no volverle a provocar tal sonrisa, sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez luego de muchísimos años.

Después de que aquella noticia azotará nuestras vidas, decidimos dejarlo y ver qué sucedía a la larga. Ella volvió a sus giras y yo me quedé en Rusia patinando. A veces se quedaba en casa y otras veces se iba a la academia todo el día, ya no había tiempo para nosotros.

Un día la encontré mirando el álbum de fotos de nuestra boda y sonreí ante aquella imagen, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cejas fruncidas, pensé que era bueno que lo mirara y recordara los bellos momentos que habíamos vivido, jamás imaginé que después de acabar de mirarlo se levantaría del sofá y me diría con voz suave:

—Yakov, quiero el divorcio. —Aquella frase, aún a estas alturas, me sigue atormentando; al igual que el sonido de las ruedas de su maleta al salir y de la puerta cerrándose, así como mi silencio ante su decisión. Sólo me limité a ver cómo arrancaba el automóvil y se marchaba de mi vida sin más. Ahora era yo quien miraba el álbum de fotos y recordaba todo: cómo había planeado con total detalle mi proposición de matrimonio y cómo íbamos tomados de la mano al hacer las compras para la boda, todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mí como un fuerte golpe, logrando que me retorciera de dolor en el suelo y sólo pudiera mirar nuestra chimenea o, mejor dicho, mi chimenea porque esa grande casa ya no era de nosotros, era mía y eso fue lo más triste: ya no habría un "nosotros".

Lilia no pidió nada, pero era obvio, ya que no podía quitarme ni una cosa más. Mi vida se la había llevado en aquella maleta con rueditas, apretujada entre sus zapatillas y su perfume de vainilla. 

Y yo, varado entre la muerte y el dolor, me aislé en el patinaje, convirtiéndolo en mi nueva musa, en mi vida. Aunque cuando logré hacerlo, ya era lo suficientemente viejo como para seguir, así que me convertí en entrenador de chicos asombrosos: Viktor Nikiforov, a quien cuidé como a un hijo y que después de un tiempo me recordó a mí, por ese vacío que en su corazón había y el brillo que iba perdiendo su mirada con cada competencia, pero después de conocer a Yuuri Katsuki cambió (de la buena forma) y se lo agradezco al japonés, ya que sin él, probablemente, Viktor hubiese terminado con todo y sin nada a la vez. A Georgi Popovich, un joven muy apasionado; Mila Babicheva, chica juguetona y dulce. Y luego Yuri Plisetsky, un joven rudo y fuerte. Te puede parecer malo a simple vista, sin embargo, es totalmente lo contrario. Es uno de los mejores muchachos con los que he podido tratar y Lilia piensa lo mismo.

—Yuri — dice mientras se sienta frente a mí y clava la mirada en el mencionado, quien come pirozhki y hace una cara tan tierna que parece tan increíble en él. Lilia le sonríe con dulzura. 

Esto tiene pinta de una cena familiar, se siente como si fuéramos una familia.

No digo nada, porque parece que ninguno de mis dos acompañantes se ha percatado de que aquello que siempre nos ha faltado está frente a nosotros y lo estamos disfrutando. Me recargo en el respaldo de la silla y sonrío.

No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.


End file.
